Opto-electronic devices that make use of organic materials are becoming increasingly desirable for a number of reasons. Many of the materials used to make such devices are relatively inexpensive, so organic opto-electronic devices have the potential for cost advantages over inorganic devices. In addition, the inherent properties of organic materials, such as their flexibility, may make them well suited for particular applications such as fabrication on a flexible substrate. Examples of organic onto-electronic devices include organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic cells, and organic photodetectors.
More details on OLEDs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,704, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Various ways to deposit the organic materials used to fabricate organic devices are known, such as vacuum thermal evaporation, solution processing, organic vapor phase deposition, and organic vapor jet printing.